Traditional interactive video application systems create interactive content for display with television programs after the television programs have been produced, filmed and edited. In particular, the traditional interactive video application systems allow computer programmers to generate, for example, trivia or games for provision to the user when the user watches the television programs. These systems do not allow for the creative talent of the writer of the scripts to be included in the generation of the interactive content when the writer writes the scripts. More specifically, no mechanism exists in the traditional interactive video application systems that employs the creative talent of the writer in generating interactive content.